paulsoaresjrfandomcom-20200214-history
Man vs Minecraft
Man vs Minecraft is a five season long series by Paulsoaresjr where he enacts a survival story of a man named Pablo Punchwood who tries to survive in Minecraft, having been started in 2011 and likely discontinued in 2013.The episodes in season one are "One man. One life. Let's roll!", "Spider Ambush!", "King of the Hill", "Jeepers Creepers in my Tree(pers)!", "A Shortcut to Mushrooms!", "Old Boots + String = Quiver", "Midnight Run", "Castaway", "Shelter in the Clouds", "Cave Fishing at Twilight", "Creeper Droppings", "The Malachi Crunch", "Morning Raid", "End of the Trail", and "Extraction! (Season 1 Finale)".The episodes in the second season are "Stranded!”, "Wilson", "Man or Beast?", "Good Find", "Forlorn Ghost", "Golden Sword", "Ogres Knocking", "Seeking Redstone", "Escaping the Pit”, "Trapped!", "Pegasus", “Jaws", "Fateful Dream", and "Abandoned".All of the episodes in the third season are "Fire and Brimstone”, "Gloomy Fortress", "Angry Mob", "Extinguisher", "Illuminate", "New Wing", "Clues", "Dehydration", "Do or Die", "Goblins", "Gone to the Dogs", "Resources", "Goblin Hunt", and "Hot Air Balloon".All of the episodes in season four are "Twilight Forest", "Rowdy Neighbors", "Hollow Tree", ”Serpent", "Defeat", "Old House", "Hedge Maze", "Creepy Castle", "Lich", "Arena Battle", "Castle Crasher", "Ransacked", "Goblin Lair", and "Out With a Bang".All of the episodes in the fifth season are "Ritual Gone Bad", "Hard Wear", "Wounded"Desert Tomb", "Golden Apple", "Sense of Urgency", "Frozen Tundra", "Smoked Out", "Losing It", "Monster Island", "Jungle Ruin", "Slime Siege", "Mendo's Journal”, and "Dreax". In the first season, Pablo Punchwood introduces himself and the series, saying that he is from Earth but took a plane and a helicopter ride to the world of Minecraftia, in order to film his series Man vs Minecraft.He later mentions that he was working for a company called Punchwood studies, located somewhere in the state of California.How exactly he was able to travel from the real world to Minecraft's world is not clear, as there is never any footage of him successfully doing so, although it is implied that they are not too far away.In Man vs Minecraft the goal was for Pablo to survive for fourteen days and fourteen nights in Minecraftia, although he would only do so successfully if he traveled to a different biome each day than the one he had stayed in the night before.Originally he tried to go to a new biome each time, however after staying in forests, deserts, tundras, extreme hills, taigas, swamps and plains he had no more options, so therefore Punchwood would have to stay in biomes that he had previously sheltered in.Each night he would also have to find or make a shelter, which could be a cave, a tree, or a random hole that he dug into the ground, although as part of the rules he could only mine one block deep into any surface.This was a set of rules (which in the series were sometimes referred to as rules and other times referred to as the physics of the world) which also included how Pablo had limited inventory space, that he was only able to craft certain items, and he could only place a limited amount of blocks.More specifically, while he wasn't in his shelter he could only use the hot bar and the row above it in his inventory to store items, which he could only carry up to twelve of at once.The only exception to this was when he 'created' a quiver by putting a pair of leather boots and two pieces of string which he put higher up in his inventory in episode six, where he could carry twenty four to twenty five arrows in a slot next to the quiver instead of being limited to twelve.After Pablo successfully survived for fourteen days and nights from the spiders, zombies, creepers, and skeletons in Minecraftia, he found an airplane which his Punchwood Studios crew had left behind along with some torches and a chest with a GPS inside of it.Now up until this point the series had been unmodded, but when Pablo found the plane in the fifteenth episode Paulsoaresjr first installed the flan's mod in order to get the airplane and the mo' creatures mod later in the episode to get some of the beasts Punchwood encounters-for when he pulls the 'GPS' (a compass) out from the chest it breaks by dropping to the ground, causing him to not be able to correctly navigate the plane.After hours of flying and realizing that his GPS device is malfunctioning, Pablo runs out of fuel and has to crash land the plain in a small valley in a lush forest full of mysterious creatures that he had not encountered in Minecraftia before.Next to where his plain crashed, Pablo Punchwood finds a cave in a hill where he shelters for the night, hiding from a mystical howling werewolf nearby. In the second season of Man vs Minecraft, Pablo must try to escape the strange location where he landed by either repairing his crashed plane and finding fuel for it or by creating signals in hopes that one of his studio support team members would find him.In his crashed airplane he was left with an iron axe, a cake, some redstone torches, a 'space blanket' which is actually a bunch of orange wool, and a chest which all this was stored in.After surviving his first night despite the werewolves outside, Pablo tames a purebred wolf with some bones, who he names Wilson after the 2000 movie Castaway where the protagonist names a volleyball the same name.Wilson, along with other foreign wildlife such as deer and boars, first distract Pablo from finding a better shelter then his cave, which he has to stay in for another night before he makes a shelter out of a tree on the top of the cliff which the cave is in.Despite putting his space blanket, a crafting table, a wooden 'bed' and a chest in his new tree shelter which he sleeps in with Wilson, Pablo still uses the cave below where he has another chest, a furnace, and a crafting table.Additionally, in his search for coal he also about a hundred meters away from his bases that he establishes a forward operating base at, which could be considered a shelter as he spent part of a night there.This FBO is a very small branch of a cave which is next to another tunnel which goes downwards and forms caverns that go down to at least Y16, as Pablo finds not only coal but also diamonds, redstone, gold, and iron.Though he was temporarily distracted by a pegasus which he believed he might be able to use to ride back to Earth, Punchwood continues on his quest to fix his broken plain as he realized in a dream that Wilson would not be able to come with him on a pegasus, yet could come in a biplane.Because of this, Pablo crafts a new wheel, a boat as an extra seat for Wilson, and a new propeller for his plane, which he fixes in the season finale to leave the strange place filled with sharks, ogres, pegasi, boars, dolphins, deer, werewolves, wraiths, and ghosts in addition to normal Minecraftian monsters.On his way back northwards to where he was supposed to go originally, which he is able to track as he also crafted a compass in place of his broken GPS, Pablo finds an abandoned village at the edge of a coastal desert where he lands to find a secret passageway under the well.Exploring through the passages it leads down, Pablo finds an abandoned stronghold beneath the village, which is home to a Nether portal which he can not identify when he sees it for the first time.After finding his way out of the stronghold which is also contains a brewing stand with potion ingredients, he sets off from the village in his airplane right as his camera runs out of memory, stopping the footage abruptly.A final scene appended to the older footage is shown, where Pablo is back in the stronghold's room with the Nether portal announcing that he is going to travel through it for the third season. In season three of Man vs Minecraft, Pablo Punchwood enters into The Nether through the portal he found in the stronghold beneath the abandoned village, planning on surviving there for another fourteen days with a logbook, a tome from the village, two pieces of dirt, wheat seeds (called seeds in the version of Minecraft that Paul was playing on), a sapling, a diamond sword, a diamond pickaxe, a magic cauldron, a fire resistance potion, and nether-aid bottles that his coworkers give him every four days through the one way portal.The reason why the portal is one way is because on the Nether side it is missing a block of obsidian on the right, which Pablo was supposed to find in order to return to the Overworld when the fourteen days had passed.The portal leads to a battlement of a Nether fortress buried beneath a formation of netherack, which he climbs up using an adjacent cave to find a shelf above, where Pablo finds another small cave in the netherack wall.Here he sets up his base, with a wheat farm (which is later exploded by a ghast's fireball) inside of the shelter and his tree farm outside, although he soon makes a netherack wall around his tree to enclose the place from the ghasts and the zombie pigmen.There he can only drink one bottle of nether-aid per 'day', despite there being no actual day-night cycle in the Nether, as it was a drink crafted by the former inhabitants of the stronghold village in order to help them survive despite the dehydration that would normally be caused from extreme heat.His main source of food there that he survived on was mushroom stew, which meant he had to spend much of his time there foraging for mushrooms in addition to building his shelter, writing in his logbook, harvesting glowstone for a light source, and trying to locate the missing obsidian block.Pablo's attempts at finding the lost obsidian are hindered though, as he drinks too much of his Nether-aid only to find that it has stopped coming through the portal, pressuring him to find the obsidian cube or die within a matter of days.When he continues looking through the Nether fortress where the portal spawned, he first finds some of the same type of magical cauldron that he put in his shelter before stumbling upon a side room with an enchanting table in it.Using the tome from the Overworld village that was written by some order of knights, he translates some of the words in the book on the enchantment table to find that the block of obsidian is beneath the lake of lava directly outside of that room.To retrieve the obsidian, Punchwood drinks his potion of fire resistance which hydrates him some and allows him to dive under-lava to retrieve the missing block, which he uses to repair the Nether portal.When he goes through, however, he gets shot in the head by a goblin, which makes him fall temporarily unconscious.Upon awaking, he finds himself trapped in a prison cell next to another cell containing Wilson, who he left at the stronghold before.Since the bricks in the floor are cracked, Pablo manages to break the ground beneath both the bars of the cell and the door, so he is able to extract Wilson and himself from the jail so that he can escape the stronghold via a cave.Finding no indication of his crew from Punchwood studios, he escapes to a neighboring taiga, where he still has to deal with goblins as they inhabit the